Remember Me
by thefaiye
Summary: 17 year old Lucy Braxton has fallen into a huge chasm... but "fallen" isn't exactly the correct word. More like carried. As she wanders in Wonderland, everyone seems to already know her but she doesn't know them. Time passes and her vial doesn't seem to fill up at all, she wonders why and asks. But it already seems like the occupants of Wonderland already know why. OC x ?
1. Chapter 1

_"Lucy, don't forget the rules…"_

And then, I suddenly wake up.

'Was that? No. It couldn't have been, it's been a long time since I've last seen him…'

"Ah! Miss Lucy, you're already awake." And I turn to the speaker.

"I guess I am Renée." I reply to her with a smile. Renée, in return, smiles back and walks towards my bed.

I should explain a little about Renée. She is my French caretaker, you could say, ever since I was just a mere baby. And has always been there to take care of me, even after my parents died. She has wavy blonde hair that's kept back with a bold dark crimson ribbon. With opposite soft blue eyes and an aging face.

I remember when I was younger; I would always complain that I would never look as pretty as her. People always said that I looked too serious for an eight year old because of my grey eyes. But Renée was there to tell me that I was different and there was a reason why I looked serious, which was funny, I wasn't a serious kid then. Just happily joking around covered in innocence.

"What are we doing today?" I ask her, beginning to look through my wardrobe.

"Well, your brother was thinking about further practicing with the guns and including the bladed weapons such as swords and knives." Renée answered behind me.

'Really Will?' and I sigh.

"Will is too paranoid sometimes, isn't he Renée?" I ask her while picking out my hunting outfit.

"I wouldn't blame your brother Lucy, after all, there are people that want to kill you. He just wants to make sure your safe from them." She replies and I sigh yet again.

"I can't argue to that… anything else?" I continue as I begin to change my outfits.

"Master William **also** has a business meeting to attend after practice, so expect him to leave right after." Renée continues and I nod in return.

"Is it about the paintings and…" I ask her.

"Exactly correct." She answers.

"All right then." I mumble as I fix the laces of my boots.

"So does this mean you're going to stay here with me as well or are you going with Will to help discuss?" I bluntly ask once I've laced my boots.

"I will be accompanying Master William Miss Lucy so that means you have the entire house to yourself." She answers.

'Finally!' I think happily, but I keep this on the inside and keep calm.

"All right then." I lastly say as I walk out of my room. Renée follows behind me.

"Oh, and when is the ball that my selfish fiancé is planning?" I remember angrily.

"In two weeks. You don't have to be angry about him, by the way. And have you already gotten your dress Miss?" she asks as we walk down the hallway.

"Not exactly Renée, I was hoping to go to the town to get one custom fit." I tell her, completely ignoring what she said about my fiancé.

"The ones that you have are already too small for you?" she asks curiously. I shake my head.

"No, they're not. I just have a design in mind that I don't have yet." I tell her as were reaching the backyard.

"Then I shall hold a reservation for you at the seamstress Miss Lucy." Renée says, walking in the opposite direction.

"I don't want that, by the way! I don't want to be spoiled so much anyway." I shout at her.

"All right then!" Renée shouts back.

'Good, I really didn't want my arrival announced or scheduled…' I think annoyed, imagining how the scenario would play out.

"You're late Lucy!" I hear my brother shout at me.

"I didn't think I was Will!" I shout in return.

"Well then, think fast!" and then came the hail of bullets towards me.

I run as fast as I can to get my knife and gun and begin shooting back at him. Remembering my training, I begin to block the bullets with the knife and shoot with the gun as I get closer to him.

I spot him on the top of the hill today reloading his rifle. I chose to take this as the perfect time to attack when suddenly he comes running at me down the hill. Using the ever-gaining momentum, he chooses to tackle me down onto the grass and disarming me of my gun but leaves me with my knife.

"I forgot about this." He says, and also takes my knife and throws as far as he can away from me.

"Well, your defenseless now Lucy? What are you going to do?" he asks me mischievously as he tightens his grip on me and pushes me further into the grass.

"How about this?" I reply, just as mischievous as him. I use his weight against him to push him off and then leaving me out of his grip also keeping him down. I look at him seriously, grey meeting grey when he started to chuckle suddenly.

"Have you gone mad Will?" I ask him playfully with a smirk on my face.

"Do you think I have, little sister?" he replies with a ghost of a smile.

'Typical of him, starting to chuckle like that.' I then look away with that thought.

"Well then, it seems like you're getting better at dodging these kinds of things Lucy." Will say.

"But still not strong enough to keep me down." With that, he then chose to get up from the grass and picked me up by my waist.

"Be quiet Will, you look at the little details too often." I tell him, irked about the mention of my strength.

Oh of course I wouldn't be able to keep someone down like him! I'm not as strong as him yet, but I'm strong enough to keep a normal person down.

"Hush you." He says and begins to spin me around like I'm a little girl again.

"Stop that Will! I'm starting to get dizzy!" I yell at him. He chooses to smile and shake his head.

"No can do little Lucy." He says happily and keeps spinning. Strangely, it felt like I was being watched by someone. I couldn't tell who, but I could tell.

* * *

Errr, hi! This is author speaking/typing, well, this is my first fanfiction for this category and yeah... If some of you readers are from deviantart, you might recognize my name (thefaiye). I'm going to go in line with the manga mostly, but I will also include parts from the game as well. I hope this story entertains you and I forgot this:

_**I don't own any of the characters from Joker/Clover/Hearts no Kuni no Alice, they belong to Quinrose of course ^^. I only own Lucy, Will, Renée, and the other characters that are not from and originally from the game/manga.**_

****Don't forget to review either!


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to another chapter of Remember Me. ^^ Thanks to Demeter13909 and I am stegosaurus asdf movie for your two reviews.

And without further ado,** Joker/Clover/Heart no Kuni no Alice and all of its characters belong to Quinrose. Lucy and the others belong to me, thefaiye.**

* * *

"Lucy, do you still get migraines? Or your heart hurts sometimes?" Will asks me when he stops spinning me.

"Not that often anymore, just now and then." I tell him, standing cautiously with wobbly legs. Will looks off into the distance when I reply.

"Alright then." He answers with a sad voice but faces me again with a smile on his face.

"Guns check. How about we work on a new weapon today, hm?" he asks happily and I nod happily.

"What is it this time?" I asked happily, these were the few times I would really show some emotion other than anger.

I don't remember when or why, but I sealed off my emotions when I was younger. Maybe because of my parents demise, yes, probably that.

"How about the grim reaper scythe? I'm really good with it." Will boasted and I scoff at him.

"How did you get a hold of that? And learn how to use one, also?" I wonder aloud.

"It's almost like using a sword Lucy." He smiles softly while saying this.

"You just need to add more force to use it and control." He continues and begins to walk towards the garden shed.

"You do remember what they look like, right?" he asks, beginning to unlock the shed door.

I should mention this, my dear brother William is possessive about his "toys"/weapons so it was no surprise to me that he had this door locked. I found out what was in this shed on accident when I was 9, not the correct age to find out that there are a bunch of guns and other weapons contained in a medium sized shed.

"Somewhat." I tell him. The door is fully unlocked now and he leads me in to grab the scythes. Once inside, I notice that not much has changed except that there were more magazine1 cartridges around.

"And here they are!" he says, bringing out two scythes just a little taller than him. Oh, and I should say this too, Will is very tall for a 21 year old.

"What exactly are you going to teach me?" I ask him cautiously after seeing his grin.

'Please take that grin off. Please take the grin off. Please take the grin off.' I kept thinking anxiously when he handed me my scythe.

"Do you really want to know?" he asks deviously with his grin still plastered on his face.

"Of course I do! What use would it be if I didn't know what I was doing?" I retort back. Will doesn't answer as quickly as I expected but instead flashed me a sly grin.

"Oh, I'm just going to teach you the basics of how to cut someone down with this thing. And maybe even running at them with this to decapitate them." He answers arrogantly while spinning the scythe with the grin still there.

'How are we related sometimes?' I think while pinching the bridge of my nose.

'How?'

After a few hours of running and slicing at pig carcasses, my "practice" was finally over. I let myself fall to the ground on my back with the scythe lying beside me. And I look at where I was lying down.

"Oh, this is the same place where I saw that cute rabbit…" I tell myself and smile.

'Ah, that was a cute rabbit. Wearing clothes like it was a real person.' And I begin to laugh at the thought.

"Nah, I must have been imagining that or I was sick and hallucinating." I scold myself and get up off the ground after sometime. I look down at my clothes.

'Too much grass stains and pig blood; I can't just walk around in this outfit. What if I get guests? Then what would they think? Have a reputation to uphold.' I lightly scold myself and pick up my scythe to walk back into the house.

When I was walking back into the house, I felt the same feeling as before.

I look around cautiously watching the corners and shadows of the backyard especially.

"Well! I guess I'll just go back into my room and get changed!" I force myself to speak louder, hoping to pull out my watcher. At first I don't hear anything but when I was just about to open the door to enter the hallway, I hear a rustle near the door. About 15 feet from me.

'Oh, so you were this close and I didn't notice the entire time?' I think angrily. I look at my surroundings and see that the table for tea time was still there. And there was a flower vase with a few glass stones laid in it. I grab a few and throw a few in the direction of the bushes.

After throwing the stones, I wait and see if the said person reacted a certain way. But there was no reaction at all.

I then walk over to the bushes, taking the scythe with me.

"Who are you and what is your-"I say walking around the bushes but stop after seeing no one there.

"Huh? I must be becoming as paranoid as William dearest…" I begin to mumble, walking back to the door and opening it

*? pov*

"That was a close call…" he quietly said.

"But he was right, you barely remember us at all. I do hope you remember your promise. You never broke your promises, especially one this important." He continued and began to watch Lucy walk back into her house.

'She looks like one of the twins with her scythe, but then again, she did enjoy spending her time around the twins.'

* * *

And here is the end of chapter 2. Well, I don't have a set pairing for Lucy... so I put a poll up on my profile! I have (I hope) most of the guys that could do well with Lucy. Like you know, the twins, Elliot, Peter, ect. You guys can vote twice per, and yeah!

Enough about that, so, who do you think the mystery guy is? I don't know if I hinted or not, but I hope you readers will be able to get some idea of who it is. ^w^ Anything that **you** think should be in this? Review if you do! Oh, and does Will (her brother) remind you of anyone? I'm just wondering. ^^

And don't worry, Lucy will be falling into Wonderland soon... any questions? No, yes?


End file.
